Sometimes Things Happen
by Kendal Margaret
Summary: My first fanfic! Read and review, say nice things it will make me motivated to write more! Rating is K because it isn't that bad.


Hey! This is my first MoJo fluff/sexfic thingy…Little surprise at the end! R&R!

I DON'T own RENT, I am glad Jonathan does though!

**Title:**

**Sometimes Things Happen**

**Rating:**

**T **

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and all Joanne wanted to do was get a good book and read. She hadn't had anytime to herself in the last few months that she and Maureen had been dating. All Maureen wanted to do was go out, drink then come home and have sex. Joanne wanted more out of a relationship then that. Sure they had their moments, but they were rare.

Just as Joanne picked up The Great Gatsby, which she had read probably 4 times already Maureen came trudging in the apartment soaking wet from the storm. Joanne forgot she had an audition today. And Joanne recently learned that when you go on an audition you are forced to wait outside until it's your turn; rain or shine.

"Hey, Honeybear what's up?" Joanne asked as she got up from the couch walking towards her lover.

"The sky, the fucking rain falling from the sky; that's what's up!" Maureen snapped

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Was it that bad? Really?"

"Yeah! I waited outside for 3 hours Jo, do you know how long it's been raining?"

"I'm gonna guess 3 hours," Joanne said with a one tone voice.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Maureen yelled as it echoed through the apartment.

Maureen walked into the bedroom changed then came out and saw Joanne just sitting on the couch reading, boring. Maureen wanted to do something fun! Like watch a movie, or have sex, or both.

She sat next to Joanne and looked at her. She was so cute when she was reading or working, she got that real serious look on her face that just made Maureen smile. Maureen nuzzled closer to her. Almost sitting on her lap, Joanne continued reading her book.

Then Maureen got up went in front of the room where the movies were and bent over to get a dvd to watch. She knew she bend over for a good reason because she heard Joanne get up off the couch and a few seconds later felt a hand on each ass cheek, then she felt a squeeze.

"Whoa there, Pookie; I think you should buy me a drink first." Maureen said straightening up and turning around to face Joanne.

"I wouldn't mind getting you drunk." Joanne said with a seductive smile on her face. Maureen loved when Joanne talked like this. It was so sexy especially when Joanne was wearing her glasses, sexy lawyer.

"Oh, I bet you would," Maureen returned the smile.

Joanne pulled Maureen into a passionate kiss as she led her to their bedroom. The kiss never broke until Maureen took control and threw Joanne on the bed. Maureen straddled her as she started slowly removing her clothes. Maureen was about to take off Joanne's bra when Joanne got on top of Maureen and ripped her clothes of so fast it could make your head spin.

With that Maureen took the rest of Joanne's clothes off and threw them in a pile that was collecting by the door. Maureen was leaving a trail of red lipstick kisses down Joanne's neck stopping at her breasts. Then Maureen continued down to her final destination.

Small moans were escaping from Joanne as Maureen pleasured her. With every touch Joanne felt closer to Maureen.

Moments later the roles were switched and Joanne was tending to Maureen's breasts whom she called AmberandStacywhich Maureen absolutely loved! Not leaving one spot of Amber or Stacy untouched. Kissing the whole way down Joanne lightly slid two fingers inside Maureen hearing her gasp with ecstasy. And as Maureen climaxed Joanne slinked her way back up to Maureen. Both of them just lay there basking in the afterglow.

A couple hours later they continued their fun times in the kitchen, they like to mix it up a lot. Change in location is always good.

Not hearing the knock at the door Collins and Angel entered the MoJo apartment heading towards the living room thinking the ladies would be sprawled out on the couch watching television on this dreary evening; but they weren't there.

Angel looked to the kitchen and saw something that she NEVER wanted to see, ever! Not one but two naked women one on top of the other, kissing. Angel let out a shriek.

Maureen and Joanne quickly whipped their heads around.

"Oh shit!" Maureen yelled as she got off Jo reaching for her clothes.

Joanne ducked down and put on her shirt and shorts. So embarrassed she couldn't even look at Collins or Angel.

"Um, you guys said to stop by at 5 but we can see your busy I think we're gonna go. See you at like Life in 20? Yeah, alright, okay, BYE!" Collins said nervously laughing. "Damn those two know how to get it on!" He told Angel as they were walking out of the apartment.

"You can say that again," Angel said, still mortified.

All the bohos were at the life when Joanne and Maureen showed up. Everyone instantly looked at them. Immediately they knew Collins and Angel had told them what happened earlier.

"Hello, ladies." Roger said followed by Mimi punching him in the arm and Maureen flipping him off.

"Hey, sometimes things happen." Joanne commented.

They all agreed and spend the rest of their night nagging to Mark to stop shooting footage and find a girlfriend. And sometimes things do happen, and he met a nice girl that night.

**Please review! The feedback would mean a lot to me!**

**~GorgeousFanzel**


End file.
